I'll Stand By You
by Dracos-Girl22
Summary: Draco and Hermione are thrown into a presentation in which they have to cooperate or else their grade will drop. my first story ever, please review. thanks!!!!
1. Changes

**draco lover 4eva wants to directly connect**.   
**Crumbly45 is now directly connected**.   
**draco lover 4eva**: ***Disclaimer**:-(**Ok I don't own the characters, the only thing I own is this story, and its not very good, but enjoy what you can. and please review!!!!! And I do not own the song I'll Stand By You)   
  
  
I'll Stand By You  
  
  
Chapter 1. Changes.  
  
  
Draco Malfoy woke with start, cold sweat running down his face. He closed his stone gray eyes in a feeble attempt to block the images of his dream. He desperately tried to block out the un-wanted image of Voldemort standing over him, wand raised, but the recollection would not leave his tired mind. This re-occurring dream haunted him. He did not want a souvenir from when the Dark Lord cast the cruciatus curse upon him. Unfortunately the souvenir had been the pain and the dream.   
Draco sat up and looked around his chamber. His gray eyes rested upon his trunk. Neatly packed, 'Clearly the work of a house-elf' he thought. He sighed as he dressed and prepared himself for his sixth year at school.   
  
"Still, being a prefect is something to look forward to." He said to himself.  
  
Draco, being of a pureblood family, had grown up being taught spells of all kinds. This was one of the reasons that he was so smart in school. Naturally, he was elected prefect.  
  
" Draco, darling, you don't want to be late." His mother called from downstairs.  
  
"Coming mother." He responded as he got up and dragged his trunk out of his chamber.  
*  
Hermione woke on the last day of the summer holidays with mixed emotions. Her summer had been great. Her family went traveling in France, and she had been spending time with her muggle friends. On the other hand, Hermione loved Hogwarts. Two of her best friends went to school with her, and she loved spending the year with them. Also she was a top student and had been chosen a prefect and was thrilled when she received her badge. She got up, dressed and pulled her trunk down the stairs. She was in her black Hogwarts robes with her prefect badge pinned expertly on the front. The badge itself looked like it had been polished at least a million times and glimmered with the slightest touch of light.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Her mother called to her. "You over slept!!! If we don't hurry up, your going to miss the train."  
  
'Oh god.' Hermione thought. She had never overslept, never. She rushed downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast. As she was shoving it into her mouth her father was packing her trunk in the car. Hermione sprinted into the car as they raced off for the train station.   
*  
Hermione rushed through the platform and instantly collided into someone. 'Malfoy!' She thought in disgust as she instantly saw the pale blonde hair.  
  
" Watch it mudblood, you don't want to go hurtling into people like that, it might loose your spot as a prefect." Draco drawled.  
  
"Oh sod off Malfoy." Hermione snapped.   
  
As she brushed past him Draco actually took the time to observe her. She no long had bushy hair but nice brown curls that perfectly framed her face. Her long legs were shown as she ripped off her robe and threw it on her trolley, clearly because of the heat. Her white blouse nicely fitted her while showing all of her curves perfectly. Draco smirked to himself 'who would of thought the gryffindor could ever look like that?' he pondered inwardly. Not wanted the Hogwarts Express to leave without him he hurried onto the train to find a compartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco stepped onto the train and immediately felt the cool air conditioning on his face. Finding an empty compartment he set his stuff down and started absentmindedly staring out the window. The compartment door slid open and Draco turned to see Crabbe and Goyle facing him, identical malicious grins pasted on their fat faces.   
  
"Gryffindor trio, two compartments down."   
  
Goyle proudly announced, apparently pleased he could gather this simple information. Draco no longer felt special for having two body guards. They were highly annoying and highly stupid. Draco got mad very easily when it came to them.  
  
"Wow, and you know it takes a genius to figure that out." Draco drawled without much emotion.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle pondered this remark, clearly not understanding. Draco rolled his eyes, amazed at how anyone could be so stupid.  
  
"Never mind." Draco responded coldly.   
  
  
They sat in silence for quite some time. Getting bored, Draco walked out of the compartment, Crabbe and Goyle following.  
*  
  
Hermione had run onto the train and found a compartment with Harry and Ron. They chatted about summer events and new things. They also chatted about Hermione being the only 6th year Gryffindor prefect. The prefects had separate living quarters and it would be something new and exciting for Hermione. Harry was about to make a bet with Ron on how long it would be until Hermione stepped in the library. However he never got the chance to say it because just then the compartment door slid open and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle entered. Ron and Harry immediately scowled, Hermione however gasped so quietly no one heard. She looked up at Draco and saw the Slytherin leaning slightly against the door, he stone gray eyes flicking lazily from Ron to Harry and finally resting upon her.   
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Whoa, lets not be so hostile." Draco drawled with a slight smirk on his face.   
  
Hermione was silent. She was using the time to take in Draco. His hair was no longer slicked back and Hermione had to fight the sudden urge to push a strand of hair that fell perfectly across his forehead.. Luckily he pushed it back ceasing Hermione's urge. Also his face was no longer pointy and unpleasant but rounded and somehow softer. His skin was still the same, but his skin had never been a problem. Pale and smooth it suited him perfectly. Hermione couldn't stop staring, Ron's voice, however, snapped her back to reality.   
  
"Get out." Ron said angrily.   
  
"Suit yourself. Although you should feel honored to have a pureblood in your compartment. Especially when its already filled with a mudblood."   
  
Ron tried to hurt Draco but the compartment door had already closed.  
  
"Let it go." Harry said calmly.  
  
"I hate him." Ron stated simply.  
  
"Don't we all?" Hermione said. She had mentally chided herself for gaping at Draco.   
  
They all laughed, and the train ride continued and finally slowed to a stop as they entered the station. They went off and got a horseless carriage to take them up to the castle.  
*  
They entered the great hall and saw all the familiar tables and all the familiar teachers. They had no new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher because Mad Eye Moody had decided to stay and teach (the real mad eye moody). As they took their seats the terrified first years filed in and sat in front of the stool with held the tattered sorting hat. Professor McGonagall took out a scroll and started naming the people starting with Justin Abbott and going until a familiar name caught their attention.  
  
"Malfoy, Flora!"   
  
Hushed voices were heard and heads turned. Everyone was looking from Draco to Flora. Their looks were similar, the same gray eyes, and pale blonde hair. The girl strode forward and sat upon the stool. The hat slid down but never reached below her gray eyes, for the hat had screamed out "SLYTHERIN!" The girl strode over to the Slytherin table and took a seat right next to Draco and immediately started conversing with him. Even some of the Slytherins looked curiously in their direction wondering who the girl was. It was a well known fact that Draco was an only child, so who could this mysterious new girl be?   
The noise eventually died down and Professor McGonagall finished reading off names. The last of the students were sorted and Dumbledore stood to make his speech.  
  
"Welcome new students! Hopefully this year will be just as fun and filled with learning as the past years. I have a few start of term notices, the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes. And now I beg you to enjoy the feast!"   
  
As always the feast magically appeared and the students ate hungrily. Ron, Harry and Hermione were currently talking about Flora Malfoy and how she could possibly be related to Draco Malfoy. They glanced over and saw Draco pointing out numerous people to Flora.   
  
"They must know each other." Ron said.  
  
"You think?" Hermione responded sarcastically.   
  
"Who cares? We'll obviously find out soon enough." Harry said.   
  
They left it at that and wearily climbed the stairs to their house.   
  
"Password?" The fat lady asked.  
  
"Er.." Harry stammered.  
  
"Lions Claw" Ron said without hesitation. "Fred told me downstairs."  
  
"Oh." Harry and Hermione said.  
  
Together they entered the common room. Hermione had five minutes before she had to go down to meet Professor McGonagall. The transfiguration teacher was going to show the prefects to their common room and make sure all the accommodations were fine. Hermione chatted with her friends then headed out through the portrait hall and down to the great hall to meet the other prefects. There were three others. One from each house. She represented Gryffindor. Draco represented Slytherin. Hannah Abbott was representing Hufflepuff. Terry Boot was representing Ravenclaw. They all stood around the table waiting for her. Embarrassed she hurried over as McGonagall led them to their common room. They reached a large picture of the Hogwarts crest.   
  
"What shall the password be?" McGonagall asked.  
  
The four of them conversed and came up with "united".   
  
"United it shall be." McGonagall stated.   
  
As the portrait door swung open a lavishly furnished common room was shown. All five of them stepped in.  
  
"As you can see there are separate portrait doors that branch off to your old common rooms. You do not need passwords to get into your old common room, not through this way at least."  
  
McGonagall walked over to a large bookcase.   
  
"Your own personal restricted section. As you are all prefects I expect you to be responsible in caring for these books." She said severely. "Hermione your room is to the left, Draco yours is right next to Hermione's, then Hannah yours is next and Terry, your on the other end. You will find that all of your stuff has already been brought up. As you see you have your own common room and each of your own couches and blankets. You will be planning certain things for the school such as the Yule Ball and perhaps other things. The door to my left branches off to the Head Boy and girl area. As I am sure you know the heads are Cho Chang from Gryffindor and (* sorry had to make someone up!!*) Paul Isaac. If you need to talk to either of them you may go and knock on their door. I think that's about it. Goodnight."  
  
"Well I'll see you all in the morning." Hannah said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said, sounding distant.  
  
They all went to their rooms and unpacked. Hermione set up picture frames and made Crookshanks a bed. Then she got dressed and settled in bed with a book.  
  
Draco paced his room, he did not like sleep anymore. He was not very happy with the other prefects. He only had Paul Isaac as a fellow slytherin. Paul was not like other slytherins, he was the only muggle born slytherin. He was smart enough but Draco did not like muggle-borns. Eventually Draco grew tired and settled down. He fell asleep but it wasn't long before he was up cold sweat one again dripping off of him. He decided to visit his old common room to see if anyone was up. He threw on his robe and stepped through the portrait door. Dimly he could see pale blonde hair just over the top of one of the arm chairs.  
  
"Flora?" He said quietly.  
  
The girl jumped and turned quickly.  
  
"Draco? Oh good. I thought it might be someone coming to tell me to go to bed."   
  
"What are you doing awake?" Draco asked.  
  
" I don't know, I couldn't sleep, nerves I guess."   
  
"I understand."   
  
They sat in silence for a while looking at the flames eat the wood. Finally Flora stood up.  
"I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'm tired. Goodnight Draco."   
  
"Goodnight."   
  
He sat there a while longer then finally headed up to his room and fell into a sleep which, surprisingly, was dream free.  
*  
Hermione woke up eager to start her classes. She had Arithmancy, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. She dressed and headed down to breakfast. Harry and Ron were already there eating toast and looking at their schedules.   
  
"Mails due any minute." Ron said when she approached.   
  
"I think Gram is sending some things I forgot." Neville announced.   
  
Neville, a very forgetful boy had been raised by his Grandmother.   
  
Hermione looked down at her schedule seeing nothing new.  
  
"Double potions first with the slytherins." Harry sadly announced just as the owls came cluttering in.   
  
"What else is new?" Hermione said as she picked up her bag and headed down to the dungeons.   
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione managed to get a table together, as far away from the slytherins as possible. As usual Professor Snape came thundering starting his usual lecture, eying the gryffindors with dislike.   
  
"This year I expect everyone to be on task. I will not tolerate any slackers or rule breakers. As always it is to be silent in my class, and at the end of the year you will be put into groups to do a project. Now lets get started. Take out your book and turn to page 302. Read through pages 302-304 on truth potions. Get started!"   
  
As they all took out their books, Neville's trembling hand reluctantly rose into the air.  
  
"Yes?" Said Snape lazily.  
  
"um, I forgot my book..."   
  
"Forgetful boy! That will be 5 points from Gryffindor" He sneered as all of the gryffindors glared at him. "Share with someone else for today."   
  
As Neville slid towards Hermione he gave a apologetic smile. Hermione smiled to herself, she always had a soft spot for the forgetful boy. When they finished Snape informed them of their assignment.   
  
"Now after reading on truth potions I want you to take out a piece of parchment and start writing down everything you know about truth potions. If you wish you may add some other details you might have already known before reading these pages."   
  
As they started there was a knock on the door. Ginny came in and approached Snape.  
  
"Sir? All of the prefects need to go down to the Great Hall to see Professor McGonagall."   
  
"There is five minutes left, they can wait until after class."   
  
"Sir? Professor McGonagall said she wanted them to come down right away."  
  
"Very well! Homework: Fill another piece of parchment with details and facts about truth potions that wasn't in the book. Now get out of my class!" He spat at Hermione.   
  
Hermione gathered her books and headed towards the door. She and Draco nearly collided.  
  
"Watch it." He said, but he said it lazily and it wasn't harsh. Then he stepped back and held the door for Hermione. She stared. Draco realizing what he was doing rushed out the door and down the corridor. Hermione headed down the corridor after him slightly dazed. 'Why did he hold the door for me?' She wondered. 'Oh well, its just Draco Malfoy, the arrogant slytherin.' And she left it at that as she entered the Great Hall with Ginny. She saw McGonagall, Hannah, Terry, and Draco looking slightly dazed.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore and I decided last night that it would be could organization practice if you four prefects would put together a presentation for the school on a certain subject, that you will be able to pick. This subject has to interesting, true, and no one in the school should know any of the information you will be presenting. You may, if you wish, study muggles and present information on their history. Or you can stick with magical history. You will be able to take a week from classes and travel anywhere you need to go to gather your information. Professor Dumbledore and I fully believe you can manage this. Draco and Hermione you two are assigned to find the first half of information, you two will take your week off and travel to the places you must go. Then Hannah and Terry will gather their information and take their week off. Draco and Hermione your week will be next week. Hannah and Terry your is two weeks after that. You will be traveling by Floo Powder. Any questions? No? Excellent! Good luck!"   
  
Professor McGonagall apparently was very excited about this from the way she was beaming.  
Hermione on the other hand could not believe what she was hearing. A whole week. With Draco. Could things get any worse? Apparently they could.  
  
"Oh and since you will be gone for a week you will be staying at hotels. Um...you have to share a room. I don't think there should be any problem." She smiled apologetically   
  
"What??" Draco said alarmed. A week he could handle, but sharing the same living quarters?? Draco looked at McGonagall in disbelief. Hermione was feeling the same way but managed to conceal it.  
  
"Er...um..yes. I am aware that you and Ms. Granger, um have some issues. But I fully expect you two to work those out. Because if you don't it might affect your grade. And myself and Professor Dumbledore will be most displeased. I think that clears the batter up. Now lunch should be any second," She said as they heard kids coming down the corridors. "Ah yes here they come. Off you go." And with that she hurried off.   
  
Hermione was speechless. What would Ron and Harry say? She gulped at the thought. They would probably kill Draco with warnings or just plain kill him so he is not able to go. As Draco was walking away she decided she better say something.   
  
"Wait Malfoy! Where are you going?" Hermione ran to catch up to him.  
  
"To the common room." He said stiffly.  
  
"I'll walk with you." She said somewhat reluctantly. She didn't want to hear his response.  
  
"And why would I want to walk with a mudblood?" He drawled.  
  
"First of all stop calling me that, its getting old. We are going to have to start calling each other by our names. If we don't McGonagall will think we haven't sorted out our differences and it will affect both of our grades." She snapped. "What do you want to concentrate on? Muggle History or Wizard History?" She asked this even thought she knew the answer.   
  
"Why would anyone want to concentrate on Muggle History?"   
  
"Because McGonagall said we have to research something that no one else will know. Now Binns teaches History of Magic and no one teaches History of Muggles. Yes, yes I know." Hermione waved away his complaint with her hand. " There is a muggle class but they don't concentrate on the history. Muggles have a Christopher Columbus day. We might be able to study upon that. Hannah and Terry decided upon studying interesting magical history, things they wouldn't teach here. So I think there should be half of the presentation muggle information and half of it magical information. So that leaves us with the muggle history, so we don't really have a choice do we?" Hermione informed him.  
  
"Guess not." Draco said, amused that she could calculate all that information in such a short time.  
  
"Well then I think we should start our research. We might be able to find some books on muggle history in the library. It wouldn't be in the restricted section because there is nothing bad in it. So we should meet in the library. how does 4 sound?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure. I'm not failing this, so don't screw it up." He drawled.   
  
"Ok, goodbye........Draco." She said his name reluctantly, but she figured she had better start or else their hostility towards each other would show, and their grade would suffer. Obviously Draco was thinking the same thing, for he replied.  
  
"Bye...Hermione."   
  
As four o'clock drew nearer Hermione grew somewhat anxious. She had never studied with Draco before and wondered if it would go well. She wanted to get as much work done as possible but somehow that seemed impossible while she was studying with the muggle-born hater, Draco Malfoy. She had also told Harry and Ron about the whole project and they had not taken it well.  
  
"A WHOLE ENTIRE WEEK??" Ron had shouted, spraying pieces of his lunch all over Hermione.  
"Sorry Herm, but a whole week? Are you sure your going to be ok?"   
  
"I'll be fine." She kept telling them.  
  
Harry hardly said anything, he seemed lost for words. Finally finding his voice, he tried to calm Ron down.  
  
"Ron, if Hermione says she'll be alright, then she will. She can handle Malfoy. And if he does anything we'll just hex him. If she doesn't do well on this project her grade will suffer considerably." Harry patiently explained to the red head.   
  
"Thank you Harry." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She had conveniently left out the part of sharing a room with him. She thought that might push Ron to far. Her watched beeped. 4 o'clock.  
  
"Oops I gotta go, see you guys later."   
  
"Bye." They responded.   
*  
She entered the library and saw Draco sitting impatiently at one of the tables.   
"Sorry I'm late." She quickly said before going on about how they should proceed. "Ok, I think we should ask Madame Pince if she has any books on muggle history." Hermione went on sounding like a teacher.  
  
"Whatever, if you find me a book then I can research their history." Draco said.  
  
"Fine." She snapped as she swept off towards Madame Pince's desk.  
  
Draco laughed to himself. He really did know how to make her mad. He watched her as she was talking to the librarian, leaning on the desk. Then Madame Pince went off and Hermione followed. A minute or two later Hermione stumbled into view overwhelmed with books. He watched as she stumbled and the books flew out of her hands. He got out of his chair and went to help her.  
  
"Your so clumsy Hermione." He said as he approached and leaned over to pick up a couple books.  
  
"Well maybe I wouldn't be so clumsy if you would help." She snapped. "And by the way, Madame Pince said that McGonagall had told her to give us a small library room so we can do our research without worrying about interruption." She said handing him a small key. "Its room number 5, I think."  
  
"Yeah it is." Draco said without emotion.  
  
As they walked into the room, Hermione was a little surprised at its furnishing. It had a nice couch, a comfy looking armchair, a large table, and a fireplace where a fire was currently burning.  
  
"Wow, nice room." Hermione said, setting her books down.  
  
"Yeah." Draco responded, doing the same.  
  
"Ok, Madame Pince said that all of these books should contain some information on muggle history, so why don't you start in that book. Just write down any interesting things and we can put it all together at the end." Hermione reasoned sitting down and grabbing a book.  
  
"Fine." Said Draco as he sat down and took out some parchment, and a quill. He grabbed the book nearest to him and started writing.  
*  
Time ticked by. Soon it was 5. Hermione was tired of writing and she decided to take a break and go down and get some coffee to keep her awake. She threw her quill down and stood up.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Draco asked.   
  
"I'm tired of writing so I was going to go down to the kitchens to get some coffee. Do you want some Malfoy..I mean Draco?" It was hard for her to get used to being nice to him.  
  
"Sure." He tried and succeeded in not insulting her. He knew that if he insulted her, they would never get along and therefore the project would be impossible. He had great grades and they weren't about to be ruined by some mudblood. So he forced himself to be kind and civil towards her. He took a break and walked over by the fire. Staring into the flames he let his mind wander. Hermione and him partnered together on a project. That was the last thing he had expected when he went down to the great hall.  
  
He was so lost in thought that he jumped when he heard the door slam. He jumped and turned really quickly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to alarm you." Hermione said going over to him and handing him his coffee.  
  
"That's ok, I was just thinking." Draco said as he accepted his coffee and gently blew on it.  
"Oh." Hermione responded quietly. For a couple of minutes they just stared into the flames sipping their coffees. Then suddenly Draco turned towards Hermione.  
  
"We should probably be working." He said.  
  
"Yeah." She quietly responded.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked to her research. Sitting down she began taking notes. Draco sat on the couch a while longer finishing his coffee. He let his eyes wander around the room, finally resting upon Hermione. She would chew on her bottom lip while concentrating. Draco smirked to himself.  
  
'Thats cute.' He thought.  
  
As his thoughts continued he realized what he had thought.   
  
'Thats cute??? What were you thinking. You know father would never except the friendship with a mudblood. And especially not the one from gryffindors golden trio. It would ruin him, and me. Still, its kinda sexy.'   
  
He finished he coffee and went back to work.  
*  
'Why was he staring at me?' Hermione wondered, while she pretended to be reading. 'Is there something on my robe? Oh well, I had better get back to work.' And she continued reading The Finding of England (muggle version).   
  
Another hour passed and Draco was heading down to dinner. He wondered why Hermione had refused to come down. 'It doesn't matter. At least I don't have to be seen with that filth.'   
  
"Draco!"  
  
He turned and saw Flora running towards him. She was quite fit and he hadn't realized how long it had been since he had seen her.  
  
"Hey, how are classes going?"  
  
"Great! Potions class is great. Snape favors us!"  
  
"Yea I know." He laughed. "Who do you have potions with?"   
  
"Gryffindors." She scowled.  
  
"Oh, same here. Well I better get going. I'll see you later."  
  
"Yea, bye."   
  
As he walked off he realized it had actually been 5 years since he had last seen his cousin. It was good to have her a Hogwarts. Another Malfoy only made it better. He went over to the slytherin table and took a seat. Ten minutes later he saw Hermione rush in and join the gryffindors. 'She really does overwork herself.' He thought.   
  
Hermione rushed into the great hall and immediately felt a pair of eyes on her. She didn't turn for she knew who it was, staring at her with his cold gray eyes. Taking a seat next to Harry she gratefully took her dinner.   
  
"God, Hermione where were you??"  
  
"You think you would have learned by now Harry." Ron clucked disapprovingly "She was in library. Haven't you learned anything I taught you?"   
All three of them burst out laughing.  
  
"So, why were you in the library this late?"  
  
"Working." She simply stated.  
  
"As usual." Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione chose to ignore this.  
  
"So when are you going on your fieldtrip and where are you going?"   
  
"Next week, and we still have to figure out where. I think we have to take pictures of things."  
  
"Oh. But we gotta go. Quidditch practice. see you later Hermione!"  
  
They ran out of the Great Hall. Hermione watching them, smiling. Ginny walked up at took a seat next to her.  
  
"Hey Hermione."  
  
"Oh, Hey Ginny. What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you could possibly help me with my Muggle Studies homework later tonight."  
  
"Sure! I'm actually concentrating on muggles myself right now." Hermione was eager to help the young Weasley. She loved sharing her knowledge with anyone actually.   
  
"Ok thanks. Where did Harry and Ron go? Quidditch practice?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They went on talking, about summer holidays and how great the last one was.  
*  
Draco watched Hermione eating and talking with Potter and Weasley. Then they got up and ran from the Great Hall. He watched as the youngest weasley came up and took a seat next to Hermione and started talking to her. He thought he might embarrass Hermione in front of all her gryffindor friends. Getting up he walked to the gryffindor table. As he drew nearer, he heard them talking about the summer holidays.  
  
"Hermione?" He loudly interrupted.  
  
She jumped slightly and turned sharply.  
  
"Oh, hello. Can I help you?"   
Ginny was staring from Hermione to Draco, a confused look on her face. Some of the other gryffindors paused to look, and even a few people from the other house tables. Stopped their conversations to watch.  
  
"Yes you can. I was wondering if we could stop into the library really quickly and plan exactly where we are going in the muggle world." Draco said with a devilishly handsome smile on his face.   
  
"Oh! Yes of course. But I promised Ginny I would help her with some of her homework. So I can go just as long as I can be back early to help Ginny."  
  
"Ah yes. The youngest of the weasels. Don't worry," He said to Ginny. "I won't keep Hermione for too long."  
  
Hermione blushed. 'I'm going to kill him for embarrassing me like this!' She walked out of the Great Hall with him, many eyes followed them.  
  
"What was that all about?" Seamus asked Ginny.   
  
"I have no idea. But she better not be too long. I need help with my homework."   
*  
Outside the Great Hall Hermione turned to Draco.  
  
"Never do that again please."   
  
"Why not?" He said in mock innocence.   
  
"Because you embarrassed me, and don't pretend you didn't mean it!"   
  
"Hey whatever, the teachers seemed happy to see us cooperating." He said with a slight smirk.  
  
Hermiones mood changed immediately.   
  
"They did? Oh good."  
  
Draco laughed. 'What am I doing? Laughing at a mudblood? And I'm not laughing at her stupidity, I actually find her amusing. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME??' He thought mentally slapping himself.   
  
"Yeah, trust you to be worried about that, know it all granger." Draco said.   
  
'Hah that'll get her mad.' He thought triumphantly. And it did.  
  
"You know what Malfoy, I'm not a know it all. Obviously I don't know the why purebloods are superior to muggle borns. Won't you enlighten me?"  
  
"And why would I do that? I'm a pureblood, I shouldn't have to tell you that." He said sneering, as he walked off towards the library.  
  
"Argh!!!" Hermione yelled in frustration stomping off after Draco.  
  
She entered the library rather noisily and immediately received a hostile glare from Madame Pince. Walking more quietly, she took a seat next to Draco.  
  
"I think that we should go to London, and to Oxford." She informed him.   
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Well yeah, we don't have that long, and any other place we decide to go, we can take by train."  
  
"Well yea I guess." She is pretty smart he thought, if you only she were pureblood, she could be so much smarter. He watched as Hermione wrote down their destinations and times.   
  
"Ok, that should do it, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go help Ginny." She said and walked out of the library.  
  
"Whatever." Draco said to no one, getting up and heading down towards the slytherin common room. 'This trip should be fun' He thought sarcastically.  
~   
  
( Ok, first chapter, if you like it please review. thanks!!!!!!)**


	2. 

(Ok, my first chapter was pretty long, i dunno if i can write ones as long, it may drive me insane!! but ill try and thanks for all your reviews!!) *Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. 

Ok lets get started.

Chapter:2

One week flew by and Hermione and Draco were readying to travel by flew powder. Harry and Ron had wisher Hermione good luck and told her to owl if there was any problem with Malyfoy.

"I'm sure it will be fine." She informed them with a reassuring smile. 

Professor McGonagall was there to see them off. 

"There will be a room waiting for the two of you in the London hotel I'm sending you to. The room is under the name Hogwarts. I urge you not to mingle for to long. You have one week only to gather your information. Once you get to London you will be entirely on your own. Carry your wands with you at all times, just to insure your safety. If there is any problem owl and I or another one of the professors will come and help. I believe that is it, now you two better get going or your going to be late. Oh and don't forget to owl sometime today so we know your doing just find. You have an owl right?" She said. 

"Er... I don't." Hermione said.

"I do." Draco interrupted.

"Good. Now you really need to go." She said handing them each a handful of floo powder.

Hermione looked down nervously. 'Floo powder?' She thought. 'I know I'm going to make a fool of myself in front of Malfoy.' Then she suddenly remembered something.

"Er..Professor? What about money and what are we saying when we step into the flames?"

"Good gracious, thank you for reminding me Miss Granger. Your money is here. If more is needed owl the school. And as for your destination its the Leaky Cauldron. You will be able to walk out into the muggle world to gather your information and if you wanted you could also go down Diagon Alley. Now go! You're late!" She hurried them.

Hermione grabbed her bag and threw the floo powder into the flames. They instantly turned green. stepping in with her bag she said loud and clearly:

"The Leaky Cauldron!" 

She was gone in a burst of green flame and Draco watched as the fire turned back to its normal reddish color. He threw the flames in the fire, stepped in with his bag and shouted his destination. He noticed he was starting to spin so he decided to close his eyes, before he became sick.

In a few more second he was stepping out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was waiting for him.

"Good, you're here. Now we can go get our room." 

She walked up to the desk and asked for the reservation. The old bartender Tom gave her a key.

"Thank you" She said.

She walked towards Draco. "Lets settle down in our room, then I suggest we go to a museum and start taking notes right away." She told him.

"Whatever." He responded heading up the stairs with his bag. 

"Number 1....Number 2......Ah! Here it is, Number 3."Hermione said. They entered and took in their surroundings. It was plain room with two twin beds and a small bathroom. The wall paper was plain. They set their things down next to their beds. 

"I'm going to take a shower." Draco announced unzipping his bag and taking out what he needed. 

"I thought we were going to start right away?" Hermione said.

"Do what you want, I'm taking a shower." Draco responded coldly. 

"Whatever." Hermione sighed. "Then I'm taking one after you." 

As Draco was taking his shower Hermione took out a book and started reading. She jumped as there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door. Tom was there.

"How are the accommodations?" He asked with a toothy smile.

"They are just fine. Thank you." Hermione said with a smile.

"Excellent. If you need anything don't bother to ask." He said.

"I won't." Hermione said closing the door. 

She was reading on her bed when Draco came out.

"Finally! Is there any hot water left??" Hermione said tapping her foot impatiently. 

"Yes there is mudblood, and don't tap your foot at me." He drawled.

"Whatever." Hermione said.

She slammed the bathroom door behind her, undressed and got in the shower. Her thoughts wandered as the hot water dripped down her body.

'Mudblood?' He hadn't called her that name for quite some time. She had flinched when he said it but he didn't seem to notice.

'Draco Malfoy king of the arrogant has called me that just about everyday since I have been at Hogwarts. Why has it suddenly started bothering me? Oh well.' She left it at that as she started to wash her hair. 

*

Draco sat down on his bed, thinking. 'How am I going to survive 10 days with her??!! Oh well, I hope father hasn't been informed that I will be working with her, he certainly would not be pleased.' He thought, frowning slightly. He looked over to her bed and saw the book that she had been reading. Walking over he picked it up. 'The Shining? Some muggle book.' He thought with disgust. Turning it over he read the back. 'Hey this doesn't sound so bad, I guess.' Figuring that Hermione would be long in the shower he began to read. 

* 

Hermione turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Finding her clothes she began to dress. She wore blue jeans, and a T-shirt. She had brought muggle clothes knowing that they would have to wear them. 'Oh god, what about Draco? Surely he doesn't own any muggle clothing.' She thought. 'He's not going to like it when I tell him he has to wear muggle clothing.' Sighing she hoped for the best.

*

Draco heard the water turn off and immediately threw the book back on her bed. He liked it so far, and wanted to keep reading, but the last thing he wanted was for Hermione to catch him reading it. Taking out a book of his own he started reading just as the bathroom door opened. He looked up to see Hermione, looking rather nervous, dressed in muggle clothing. 

"Why are you wearing _that?_" He said with disgust. 

"Well......" She said slowly.

"Well what?" He said impatiently. 

"Well since we are going to muggle museums I think that we should wear muggle clothing." She said.

"What?? No way. I refuse to wear muggle clothing. And anyways I don't have any." He said in alarm. 

Hermione expected something like this, but she would not let him walk out into the muggle world wearing wizard robes.

"Sorry, not an option. You can't go to muggle museums wearing wizard robes, it would draw to much attention to us. Then the ministry would have to deal with it and it would be a total mess." She said.

Draco thought this over finally concluding that she was right. Besides if they were involved with the ministry then his father was sure to find out, and also find out that he was working with a muggle born, and that would not be good.

"Ok, fine I'll wear some muggle clothes, if I can get them, Granger." He said adding her last name with a sneer. 

Hermione didn't care when he said her last name because she was so relieved he agreed to wearing muggle clothing.

"Ok, you just tell me your size and I will run into London quickly and pick you up some things." Seeing the disbelief on his face she quickly added: "There are stores all over London it won't be hard at all to find a men's clothing store, believe me."

"It would appear that I have no choice, hold on and I will get you some money. Wait, they don't use our money...." He said realizing that his wealth would be no advantage in the muggle world.

"Oh don't worry about that, you give me the money and I can exchange it. But hurry up because I want to get to at least one museum today." Hermione said rushing the words.

"Fine, granger, but don't be long." He said handing her a handful of money.

"I'll be back in 30 minutes. You can hold me to it." She said with a slight smile. She then realized who she was smiling at and immediately stopped. 

Walking out of the leaky cauldron she headed for Gringotts. As she was exchanging Draco's money, she looked down at her watch. "I still have 20 minutes, plenty of time. I think I'll buy him something funny.' She thought with a laugh. Gathering the money she headed out on the streets of London. She had been there many times, and knew where she could find a clothing store. Heading down the street at quick pace she was soon in sight of a large clothing store. Rushing inside she went to the men's department.

"Can I help you miss?" A clerk came up and asked her.

"Uh, yes. I'm looking for the latest fashions in men's clothing."

"Right this way." The clerk said, sweeping off. 

Hermione was soon walking back into the leaky cauldron with a large shopping bag. Going up to her room she opened the door to find Draco lying on his bed reading her book: The Shining. He looked up in alarm before attempting to hide the book under his pillow.

"Well...what have we here?" Hermione said in a sarcastic suspicious voice. 

"I saw the book and I was curious to know what you were reading. I only picked it up a second ago. Its not like I would ever read any of the trash you read. What did you get me?" He said quickly changing the subject.

Hermione pulled out a pair of baggy blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a black hooded sweatshirt. She threw them at him.

"There. They are the latest style. Now change quickly I want to leave soon." Hermione said with a slight smile. 'It certainly will be funny seeing him in those clothes.' She thought.

Draco looked at the clothes doubtfully.

"Do I really have to wear these granger?" He asked pleadingly.

"Yeah, and hurry up I want to go to a museum!" Hermione said impatiently.

"Whatever." He said walking into the bathroom.

Five minutes later he emerged looking like a normal teenage boy. Hermione was reading when she heard the door open. She turned around to be confronted by a complete different boy, well not completely. He still had the pale blonde hair, and the pale skin. But his black hooded sweatshirt went very well with his jeans. Hermione could not keep her mouth from dropping open. He was gorgeous. Draco must of realized that she was staring for he smirked.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Ok. You look like a normal muggle." Hermione said covering her surprise completely.

"Well I'm not just another muggle and you remember that granger." He drawled.

Hermione sighed. 'He will always be arrogant.' She thought. 

"Ok well lets go. What museum do you want to go to?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter to me. What's a good one?" Draco said.

"Um.. there's the British Museum. Thats a good one." Hermione said smiling. She had been to this museum before, it was one her favorites.

"Fine, that sounds ok to me. Lets go." He said quickly. 

"Ok.." Hermione said, taken aback at his sudden urgency to go to a museum.

They left the hotel and headed down the busy streets of London looking like two ordinary teenage muggles. Arriving at the museum they headed inside. The exhibits were free. They walked around for quite some time taking notes on the history and the founding. They finally finished all the exhibits on the founding of London and left the museum. Hermione looked down at her watch.

"8 O'clock. Oh! We can't forget to owl Professor McGonagall." Hermione reminded him, and herself. 

"Oh... yea." He said remembering. "We better go then." He said.

"Yea." She said as they headed down the street.

They entered the hotel and headed up to their room.

"I'll write the note. Where's your owl?" Hermione said grabbing a piece of parchment.

"She's outside, I'll call her." Draco said. Surprisingly he took a whistle and blew it. A few minutes later a black owl flew in through the open window. Hermione was surprised. 

"Her name is Artemis." Draco said proudly.

"She's very nice." Hermione said, admiring the sleek owl. 

"..Thank you." Draco said. 'Wow this is weird, I'm thanking granger.' He thought. 

'Ok, so Draco Malfoy the famous arrogant slytherin is being nice. I might be able to get used to this. He _is_ good looking...' Hermione thought shrugging. 

"Alright we better send this thing." She said finally. She was starting to get weird looks from Draco. 

"Ok, hand it to me. Artemis doesn't like other people near her unless they are receiving and owl or sending one back." He said taking the letter Hermione was handing him. Their hands brushed. Hermione sat wide eyed on her bed. Draco was only stunned for a second. He turned to Artemis and fastened the letter onto its leg. Draco watched her fly off into the night, giving time for Hermione to compose her shock. Draco turned, Hermione looked up at him.

"Well that's that." Hermione said, acting perfectly normal again. 

"Yea." He said, sounding far off.

"It's nine o'clock, I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed." Hermione said getting up and walking to her bag to pull out the necessary items for showering.

"Ok." Said Draco still dazed. 

Hermione took a quick shower and was out in 5 minutes, in her Pajamas. 'I can't believe I have to seep in the same room as Draco.' She looked at Draco reading in his bed and noticed he was wearing glasses.

"You wear glasses?" She asked surprised.

"Contacts." He muttered and continued reading his book. 

She also noticed that he was reading her book, The Shining. 'I must have left it out.' Hermione thought. But inwardly she was happy that he was reading a muggle book.

"Didn't you bring any of your own books?" Hermione asked, trying to sound irritated.

"Yes, I did bring books of my own but this ones good. Who knew muggles could become such excellent writers.." Draco said shrugging. He looked odd with his glasses.

"Yea, that ones a classic. It's one of my favorites." Hermione said lovingly.

"Eurgh..loving a book, I never go _that_ far." Draco said bitterly.

"Whatever." Hermione said simply. She had found that when Draco got like this the best thing to do was respond with a 'whatever' and he would usually drop it.

Hermione walked over to her bag and picked out another book. This book happens to be Little Women. She went over to her bed and started reading it.

"What's that?" Draco asked looking up.

"Another muggle classic. Its called Little Women." She said brightly.

"Sounds like a girl book to me." He said with a smile.

"Don't let the title fool you. Its not really so much a book for girls. Its for everybody, and its really well written." She said like an author. 

"You really should try reading some good wizard books. Like.........Shakespeare, or someone." He said thinking.

"Um sorry to break it to you. But Shakespeare is a muggle. He has written some of the best literature...well...ever." She informed him quietly laughing. 

"He's not a muggle. He went disguised as a muggle for quite some time to make sure that his work really got around. But he really is a wizard, same with Edgar Allen Poe and Beethoven, and Mozart. Crazy really." Draco said enjoying her shock.

"Well that's something I never knew. How do you know all this?" She asked. Hermione always wanted to find out everything she could about everything.

"I'm a Malfoy. I know everything." He said, winking. 'Hmm I'm winking at granger. What is wrong with me??' He thought. He used the name granger for he didn't use mudblood anymore. He didn't ever feel the need to use it.

"I see. And I'm a granger and I know everything about the muggle world. I know everything about the founding of London, I don't see why we have to go to these museums, even though they are interesting." She said adding the last part at a second thought.

"You already know everything about the founding of London????" he asked amazed.

"Well sure. I always came to these museums while I was in elementary school. I learned this stuff ages ago." Hermione said proudly. 

"Lucky you, your part of the presentation will be easy." He said sounding slightly jealous.

"Yep, I know." Hermione smirked. 

"Well I guess I probably shouldn't be reading this." He said gesturing towards the Shining which lay open beside him. 

"Yeah, I guess." Hermione responded. She was dazed in thinking about her elementary school days and how much things had changed since then. 

For one thing she had found out she was a witch and in not long at all she was in the wizard world buying her school supplies for her first year at Hogwarts. 

"Well I guess I'm going to study my notes." Draco said matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah, that might be a good idea...in your case." She snickered.

"Oh shut up." He said throwing his book at her.

"Thanks for my book back. Now I can finish reading it before I have to start another book."

Hermione laughed, eying Little Women.

"Wait no! Hey, I'm reading that." Draco said running over to her and snatching it out of her hands. Hermione laughed.

"What??" He said turning to glare at her.

"Nothing.." She said trying to suppress her laughter. 

"Whatever." He said throwing the book back on his bed and walking to his bag. 'What am I doing, am I actually having a friendly fight with the famous..mudblood..granger? Well I guess she's not so bad after all.' He thought grabbing his notes. 

'He's being........nice. He hasn't been nasty to me for like a whole day. That has got to be a record. I could get used to this.' Hermione thought amazed as she settled herself in her bed with Little Women. 

They both read late into the night, Hermione reading Little Women and Draco studying his notes, for a while, and then picking The Shining back up and starting where he left off. When it was finally 12 Hermione insisted they turn off the light. They did have to go to another two or three museums the next day and Hermione wanted to be able to pay attention. 

They turned off the light and within minutes were asleep.

( Alright, that took longer than I wanted it to, but I had thanksgiving and then school started again and I have been really busy. Not quite as long as the first chapter but its ok in length. But I don't know about my writing, I think I've lost my touch. What do you think? Please review!!!!!!!!!) 

( Ok I took a day or so break from writing but now im starting again. So enjoy, and by the way in this chapter they get a little bit closer. hehe. please review)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter


	3. London

**draco lover 4eva wants to directly connect (4:11:16 PM)**.   
**draco lover 4eva is now directly connected (4:11:18 PM)**.   
**Crumbly45 (4:11:22 PM)**: **(Ok, my first chapter was pretty long, i dunno if i can write ones as long, it may drive me insane!! but ill try and thanks for all your reviews!!) *Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.   
Ok lets get started.  
  
Chapter:2  
One week flew by and Hermione and Draco were readying to travel by flew powder. Harry and Ron had wisher Hermione good luck and told her to owl if there was any problem with Malyfoy.  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine." She informed them with a reassuring smile.   
  
Professor McGonagall was there to see them off.   
  
"There will be a room waiting for the two of you in the London hotel I'm sending you to. The room is under the name Hogwarts. I urge you not to mingle for to long. You have one week only to gather your information. Once you get to London you will be entirely on your own. Carry your wands with you at all times, just to insure your safety. If there is any problem owl and I or another one of the professors will come and help. I believe that is it, now you two better get going or your going to be late. Oh and don't forget to owl sometime today so we know your doing just find. You have an owl right?" She said.   
  
"Er... I don't." Hermione said.  
  
"I do." Draco interrupted.  
  
"Good. Now you really need to go." She said handing them each a handful of floo powder.  
  
Hermione looked down nervously. 'Floo powder?' She thought. 'I know I'm going to make a fool of myself in front of Malfoy.' Then she suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Er..Professor? What about money and what are we saying when we step into the flames?"  
  
"Good gracious, thank you for reminding me Miss Granger. Your money is here. If more is needed owl the school. And as for your destination its the Leaky Cauldron. You will be able to walk out into the muggle world to gather your information and if you wanted you could also go down Diagon Alley. Now go! You're late!" She hurried them.  
  
Hermione grabbed her bag and threw the floo powder into the flames. They instantly turned green. stepping in with her bag she said loud and clearly:  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron!"   
  
She was gone in a burst of green flame and Draco watched as the fire turned back to its normal reddish color. He threw the flames in the fire, stepped in with his bag and shouted his destination. He noticed he was starting to spin so he decided to close his eyes, before he became sick.  
In a few more second he was stepping out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was waiting for him.  
  
"Good, you're here. Now we can go get our room."   
  
She walked up to the desk and asked for the reservation. The old bartender Tom gave her a key.  
  
"Thank you" She said.  
  
She walked towards Draco. "Lets settle down in our room, then I suggest we go to a museum and start taking notes right away." She told him.  
  
"Whatever." He responded heading up the stairs with his bag.   
  
"Number 1....Number 2......Ah! Here it is, Number 3."Hermione said. They entered and took in their surroundings. It was plain room with two twin beds and a small bathroom. The wall paper was plain. They set their things down next to their beds.   
  
"I'm going to take a shower." Draco announced unzipping his bag and taking out what he needed.   
  
"I thought we were going to start right away?" Hermione said.  
  
"Do what you want, I'm taking a shower." Draco responded coldly.   
  
"Whatever." Hermione sighed. "Then I'm taking one after you."   
  
As Draco was taking his shower Hermione took out a book and started reading. She jumped as there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door. Tom was there.  
  
"How are the accommodations?" He asked with a toothy smile.  
  
"They are just fine. Thank you." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Excellent. If you need anything don't bother to ask." He said.  
  
"I won't." Hermione said closing the door.   
  
She was reading on her bed when Draco came out.  
  
"Finally! Is there any hot water left??" Hermione said tapping her foot impatiently.   
  
"Yes there is mudblood, and don't tap your foot at me." He drawled.  
  
"Whatever." Hermione said.  
  
She slammed the bathroom door behind her, undressed and got in the shower. Her thoughts wandered as the hot water dripped down her body.  
  
'Mudblood?' He hadn't called her that name for quite some time. She had flinched when he said it but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
'Draco Malfoy king of the arrogant has called me that just about everyday since I have been at Hogwarts. Why has it suddenly started bothering me? Oh well.' She left it at that as she started to wash her hair.   
*  
  
  
Draco sat down on his bed, thinking. 'How am I going to survive 10 days with her??!! Oh well, I hope father hasn't been informed that I will be working with her, he certainly would not be pleased.' He thought, frowning slightly. He looked over to her bed and saw the book that she had been reading. Walking over he picked it up. 'The Shining? Some muggle book.' He thought with disgust. Turning it over he read the back. 'Hey this doesn't sound so bad, I guess.' Figuring that Hermione would be long in the shower he began to read.   
*   
Hermione turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Finding her clothes she began to dress. She wore blue jeans, and a T-shirt. She had brought muggle clothes knowing that they would have to wear them. 'Oh god, what about Draco? Surely he doesn't own any muggle clothing.' She thought. 'He's not going to like it when I tell him he has to wear muggle clothing.' Sighing she hoped for the best.  
*  
Draco heard the water turn off and immediately threw the book back on her bed. He liked it so far, and wanted to keep reading, but the last thing he wanted was for Hermione to catch him reading it. Taking out a book of his own he started reading just as the bathroom door opened. He looked up to see Hermione, looking rather nervous, dressed in muggle clothing.   
  
"Why are you wearing that?" He said with disgust.   
  
"Well......" She said slowly.  
  
"Well what?" He said impatiently.   
  
"Well since we are going to muggle museums I think that we should wear muggle clothing." She said.  
  
"What?? No way. I refuse to wear muggle clothing. And anyways I don't have any." He said in alarm.   
  
Hermione expected something like this, but she would not let him walk out into the muggle world wearing wizard robes.  
  
"Sorry, not an option. You can't go to muggle museums wearing wizard robes, it would draw to much attention to us. Then the ministry would have to deal with it and it would be a total mess." She said.  
  
Draco thought this over finally concluding that she was right. Besides if they were involved with the ministry then his father was sure to find out, and also find out that he was working with a muggle born, and that would not be good.  
  
"Ok, fine I'll wear some muggle clothes, if I can get them, Granger." He said adding her last name with a sneer.   
  
Hermione didn't care when he said her last name because she was so relieved he agreed to wearing muggle clothing.  
  
"Ok, you just tell me your size and I will run into London quickly and pick you up some things." Seeing the disbelief on his face she quickly added: "There are stores all over London it won't be hard at all to find a men's clothing store, believe me."  
  
"It would appear that I have no choice, hold on and I will get you some money. Wait, they don't use our money...." He said realizing that his wealth would be no advantage in the muggle world.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that, you give me the money and I can exchange it. But hurry up because I want to get to at least one museum today." Hermione said rushing the words.  
  
"Fine, granger, but don't be long." He said handing her a handful of money.  
  
"I'll be back in 30 minutes. You can hold me to it." She said with a slight smile. She then realized who she was smiling at and immediately stopped.   
  
Walking out of the leaky cauldron she headed for Gringotts. As she was exchanging Draco's money, she looked down at her watch. "I still have 20 minutes, plenty of time. I think I'll buy him something funny.' She thought with a laugh. Gathering the money she headed out on the streets of London. She had been there many times, and knew where she could find a clothing store. Heading down the street at quick pace she was soon in sight of a large clothing store. Rushing inside she went to the men's department.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" A clerk came up and asked her.  
  
"Uh, yes. I'm looking for the latest fashions in men's clothing."  
  
"Right this way." The clerk said, sweeping off.   
  
Hermione was soon walking back into the leaky cauldron with a large shopping bag. Going up to her room she opened the door to find Draco lying on his bed reading her book: The Shining. He looked up in alarm before attempting to hide the book under his pillow.  
  
"Well...what have we here?" Hermione said in a sarcastic suspicious voice.   
  
"I saw the book and I was curious to know what you were reading. I only picked it up a second ago. Its not like I would ever read any of the trash you read. What did you get me?" He said quickly changing the subject.  
  
Hermione pulled out a pair of baggy blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a black hooded sweatshirt. She threw them at him.  
  
"There. They are the latest style. Now change quickly I want to leave soon." Hermione said with a slight smile. 'It certainly will be funny seeing him in those clothes.' She thought.  
  
Draco looked at the clothes doubtfully.  
  
"Do I really have to wear these granger?" He asked pleadingly.  
  
"Yeah, and hurry up I want to go to a museum!" Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"Whatever." He said walking into the bathroom.  
  
Five minutes later he emerged looking like a normal teenage boy. Hermione was reading when she heard the door open. She turned around to be confronted by a complete different boy, well not completely. He still had the pale blonde hair, and the pale skin. But his black hooded sweatshirt went very well with his jeans. Hermione could not keep her mouth from dropping open. He was gorgeous. Draco must of realized that she was staring for he smirked.  
  
"How do I look?" He asked.  
  
"Ok. You look like a normal muggle." Hermione said covering her surprise completely.  
  
"Well I'm not just another muggle and you remember that granger." He drawled.  
  
Hermione sighed. 'He will always be arrogant.' She thought.   
  
"Ok well lets go. What museum do you want to go to?" She asked.  
"It doesn't matter to me. What's a good one?" Draco said.  
  
"Um.. there's the British Museum. Thats a good one." Hermione said smiling. She had been to this museum before, it was one her favorites.  
  
"Fine, that sounds ok to me. Lets go." He said quickly.   
  
"Ok.." Hermione said, taken aback at his sudden urgency to go to a museum.  
  
They left the hotel and headed down the busy streets of London looking like two ordinary teenage muggles. Arriving at the museum they headed inside. The exhibits were free. They walked around for quite some time taking notes on the history and the founding. They finally finished all the exhibits on the founding of London and left the museum. Hermione looked down at her watch.  
  
"8 O'clock. Oh! We can't forget to owl Professor McGonagall." Hermione reminded him, and herself.   
  
"Oh... yea." He said remembering. "We better go then." He said.  
  
"Yea." She said as they headed down the street.  
  
They entered the hotel and headed up to their room.  
  
"I'll write the note. Where's your owl?" Hermione said grabbing a piece of parchment.  
  
"She's outside, I'll call her." Draco said. Surprisingly he took a whistle and blew it. A few minutes later a black owl flew in through the open window. Hermione was surprised.   
  
"Her name is Artemis." Draco said proudly.  
  
"She's very nice." Hermione said, admiring the sleek owl.   
  
"..Thank you." Draco said. 'Wow this is weird, I'm thanking granger.' He thought.   
  
'Ok, so Draco Malfoy the famous arrogant slytherin is being nice. I might be able to get used to this. He is good looking...' Hermione thought shrugging.   
  
"Alright we better send this thing." She said finally. She was starting to get weird looks from Draco.   
  
"Ok, hand it to me. Artemis doesn't like other people near her unless they are receiving and owl or sending one back." He said taking the letter Hermione was handing him. Their hands brushed. Hermione sat wide eyed on her bed. Draco was only stunned for a second. He turned to Artemis and fastened the letter onto its leg. Draco watched her fly off into the night, giving time for Hermione to compose her shock. Draco turned, Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Well that's that." Hermione said, acting perfectly normal again.   
  
"Yea." He said, sounding far off.  
  
"It's nine o'clock, I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed." Hermione said getting up and walking to her bag to pull out the necessary items for showering.  
  
"Ok." Said Draco still dazed.   
  
Hermione took a quick shower and was out in 5 minutes, in her Pajamas. 'I can't believe I have to seep in the same room as Draco.' She looked at Draco reading in his bed and noticed he was wearing glasses.  
  
"You wear glasses?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Contacts." He muttered and continued reading his book.   
  
She also noticed that he was reading her book, The Shining. 'I must have left it out.' Hermione thought. But inwardly she was happy that he was reading a muggle book.  
  
"Didn't you bring any of your own books?" Hermione asked, trying to sound irritated.  
  
"Yes, I did bring books of my own but this ones good. Who knew muggles could become such excellent writers.." Draco said shrugging. He looked odd with his glasses.  
  
"Yea, that ones a classic. It's one of my favorites." Hermione said lovingly.  
  
"Eurgh..loving a book, I never go that far." Draco said bitterly.  
  
"Whatever." Hermione said simply. She had found that when Draco got like this the best thing to do was respond with a 'whatever' and he would usually drop it.  
  
Hermione walked over to her bag and picked out another book. This book happens to be Little Women. She went over to her bed and started reading it.  
  
"What's that?" Draco asked looking up.  
  
"Another muggle classic. Its called Little Women." She said brightly.  
  
"Sounds like a girl book to me." He said with a smile.  
  
"Don't let the title fool you. Its not really so much a book for girls. Its for everybody, and its really well written." She said like an author.   
  
"You really should try reading some good wizard books. Like.........Shakespeare, or someone." He said thinking.  
  
"Um sorry to break it to you. But Shakespeare is a muggle. He has written some of the best literature...well...ever." She informed him quietly laughing.   
  
"He's not a muggle. He went disguised as a muggle for quite some time to make sure that his work really got around. But he really is a wizard, same with Edgar Allen Poe and Beethoven, and Mozart. Crazy really." Draco said enjoying her shock.  
  
"Well that's something I never knew. How do you know all this?" She asked. Hermione always wanted to find out everything she could about everything.  
  
"I'm a Malfoy. I know everything." He said, winking. 'Hmm I'm winking at granger. What is wrong with me??' He thought. He used the name granger for he didn't use mudblood anymore. He didn't ever feel the need to use it.  
  
"I see. And I'm a granger and I know everything about the muggle world. I know everything about the founding of London, I don't see why we have to go to these museums, even though they are interesting." She said adding the last part at a second thought.  
  
"You already know everything about the founding of London????" he asked amazed.  
  
"Well sure. I always came to these museums while I was in elementary school. I learned this stuff ages ago." Hermione said proudly.   
  
"Lucky you, your part of the presentation will be easy." He said sounding slightly jealous.  
  
"Yep, I know." Hermione smirked.   
  
"Well I guess I probably shouldn't be reading this." He said gesturing towards the Shining which lay open beside him.   
  
"Yeah, I guess." Hermione responded. She was dazed in thinking about her elementary school days and how much things had changed since then.   
For one thing she had found out she was a witch and in not long at all she was in the wizard world buying her school supplies for her first year at Hogwarts.   
  
"Well I guess I'm going to study my notes." Draco said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Yeah, that might be a good idea...in your case." She snickered.  
  
"Oh shut up." He said throwing his book at her.  
  
"Thanks for my book back. Now I can finish reading it before I have to start another book."  
Hermione laughed, eying Little Women.  
  
"Wait no! Hey, I'm reading that." Draco said running over to her and snatching it out of her hands. Hermione laughed.  
  
"What??" He said turning to glare at her.  
  
"Nothing.." She said trying to suppress her laughter.   
  
"Whatever." He said throwing the book back on his bed and walking to his bag. 'What am I doing, am I actually having a friendly fight with the famous..mudblood..granger? Well I guess she's not so bad after all.' He thought grabbing his notes.   
  
'He's being........nice. He hasn't been nasty to me for like a whole day. That has got to be a record. I could get used to this.' Hermione thought amazed as she settled herself in her bed with Little Women.   
  
They both read late into the night, Hermione reading Little Women and Draco studying his notes, for a while, and then picking The Shining back up and starting where he left off. When it was finally 12 Hermione insisted they turn off the light. They did have to go to another two or three museums the next day and Hermione wanted to be able to pay attention.   
  
They turned off the light and within minutes were asleep.  
  
( Alright, that took longer than I wanted it to, but I had thanksgiving and then school started again and I have been really busy. Not quite as long as the first chapter but its ok in length. But I don't know about my writing, I think I've lost my touch. What do you think? Please review!!!!!!!!!)   
  
  
  
**


	4. more museums

**draco lover 4eva wants to directly connect**.   
**Crumbly45 is now directly connected**.   
**Crumbly45**: **( Ok I took a day or so break from writing but now im starting again. So enjoy, and by the way in this chapter they get a little bit closer. hehe. please review)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Hermione woke with the sunlight shining in her face. She heard the shower running. 'Draco must already be up.' She thought sleepily. Looking at her clock she saw that it was 8:30. 'Plenty of time to go to about two museums or so.' She thought excitedly. Hermione loved museums. The shower suddenly stopped and she heard Draco stepping out. Then she noticed she was really warm. She had fallen asleep with only a small sheet on her. She looked down to see a large feather bed spread. 'Draco's work?' She thought amazed. Now he even was putting blankets on her when she was cold. Maybe he was getting to nice. Hermione sat wide-eyed thinking when the bathroom door opened. She looked up to see Draco drying his hair with a towel in his muggle clothing.  
  
"Good, your awake. Now go take a shower quickly so we can go!" He hurried her.  
  
"Hey..Draco?" Hermione quietly asked.  
  
"Yeah?" He responded not looking at her.  
  
"Did you put another blanket on me during the night?" She asked almost shyly.  
  
"Oh yeah. You were shivering." He said oddly. Hermione couldn't quite place his emotion when he said that.  
  
"Well thank you." She said slowly. "It helped. I warmed up." Hermione said finishing her sentence with a smile.  
  
Draco simply nodded his 'Your Welcome'. Hermione sat there for a minute then remembered she was supposed to be in the shower and got up quickly. She took out another pair of her muggle clothes. Tight jeans and a sweatshirt with her adidas sandals. To make herself look more like a muggle she had decided the day before that she would put her hair into two french braids. Going into the hot shower woke her up far better than her thoughts had. She washed her hair, and used her face cleanser. Cutting the shower short she stepped out and dressed putting a simple tank-top underneath her sweatshirt. Putting her hair in french braids she put a hat on and a pair of sun glasses. Examining herself in a mirror she agreed with her look. 'Great I look like a normal teenager on the streets of London.' Se thought grinning. Hermione had these clothes for summer only. She never wore them otherwise. She didn't even know why she brought them, but they had come in handy.  
*  
'What the bloody hell is she doing in there?' Draco thought frustrated. He was frustrated with everything. With himself for being so nice to her. With his father, for if his father knew he was being nice to a mudblood there would be severe consequences. He was also frustrated with Hermione.  
  
'Why does she have to be so damn perfect?' He thought.   
  
'For all these years I have thought of her as scum. As a mudblood. Why is she any different now????!!!' A voice in his head screamed.   
  
The bathroom door opened and he looked up. When he saw Hermione he knew she was worth it. Well physically anyways. She looked cute in her sandals and with her hair done.   
  
"Um, Granger?" Draco said. ' Crap, I meant to say Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Get it stuck in your head Draco.' He told himself. "Is that still you? You look....muggle-ish." He said not finding the words he wanted to use.  
  
"Well that's the point isn't it?" She said in a happy voice.   
  
"Yeah, I guess. Oh and by the way, if I'm going to be in the muggle world for 6 more days I'm going to need more than one set of clothes." He pointed out.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Well I'm sure that you can pick some up one the way home today." She said mentally checking their schedule.   
  
"Yeah, ok. That sounds good." Draco said.  
  
"Oh! And we only have today left in London. Tomorrow we travel to Oxford." Hermione informed him.  
  
"Aren't there more museums?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Oh there are loads more, but we only want ones with muggle history, and there is a really great one in Oxford. In fact there are three really good ones." Hermione said.  
  
"So we are leaving tomorrow morning to head to Oxford by Floo Powder?"  
  
"Uh huh." Hermione said. "And since there are only three museums there, that's three days, because they are large museums. That leaves up two extra days." Hermione said calculation her information. "I guess we go back to Hogwarts early." She said shrugging.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm not wasting my two extra days on going back to school. I am going someplace tropical. Like...southern France." He said grinning mischievously.  
  
Hermione thought for a minute.  
  
"We could get into so much trouble though." She said seriously.  
  
"Hey you heard McGonagall 'You go to London and after that your on your own.' We can go anywhere just as long as we are back at Hogwarts in six days." He said his smile growing.   
  
"Thats not what she said." Hermione said tapping her foot.  
  
"Well ok, she worded it differently, but that's what she meant." Draco said shrugging. 'I'm treating her like a friend...again?' He kept on thinking.  
  
Hermione was thinking. She didn't like to break the rules but tended to do it a lot with Harry and Ron. Would this be any different?  
  
"Ok, lets go to southern France." She said, also smiling. "I speak french, do you?" She asked him.  
  
"Of course I do." He said looking offended. "We Malfoy's are taught languages you know. I speak fluent french, italian, spanish....and english." He said proudly.  
  
"Woohoo. Because you know its so hard to speak english especially if its your first language." Hermione said sarcastically, but continued on to say: "If you speak fluent french then you can be our translator, I went to France over the holidays and I speak a bunch, but not fluent." She said grinning, there was no way he was going to get out of this one.  
  
"What??? I have to translate?" Draco laughed. 'Laughing with a mudblood, can you sink any lower?' He heard his fathers voice echoing throughout his head. Ignoring the voice he kept on laughing, Hermione soon joined in. Finally they stopped laughing, their eyes filled with tears. Hermione looked at Draco differently from there on. He was no longer 'arrogant slytherin' but one of her friends which she could just have a good time with, but only a good time?   
  
"We had better go if we want to see two museums today." Draco said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, good idea." She responded, smiling.  
  
They exited the Leaky Cauldron once more onto the busy streets of London. Walking down the streets they saw their next stop. London's Museum of Nation History.  
  
"This one might take a little longer because its all on history, but the next one has only one exhibit on history...I think." Hermione said in a regretful voice.   
  
Walking into the museum they headed around reading the information given, looking at the art, and taking as many notes as possible. Draco getting bored stopped reading one certain thing and looked up. He saw many people setting up chairs and hooking up a microphone.  
  
"Hey Hermione come take a look at this." Draco said walking over.  
  
Hermione looked up, saw the men setting up. Confused she walked over with Draco and asked one of the men what the chairs and microphone was for.  
  
"Lecture on London's history today in fifteen minutes." He responded.  
  
Hermione squealed with delight.  
  
"This is great! We can listen to as much as we want then leave, go to the other museum quickly, and then stop and buy some clothes for you. We should be home no later than seven or so." She said a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Fine, but we have to be home by seven which means we leave after about... well lets see, if its 9:45 right now, and we have to eat sometime, we should leave by 10:45, and then go to the other museum then eat lunch then buy some clothes for me, we could be home before seven. Which also means we could go to oxford tonight, and then get a bright and early start tomorrow morning." He said smiling.  
  
"Awesome." Hermione said taking a seat.   
  
Draco took a seat right next to her, putting his stuff down and taking a clean sheet of paper out.   
  
Soon the seats began to fill with all kinds of people. People that were old , young, professors. Draco saw one professor take out a laptop to take notes. Soon the seats were filled and a very old man wearing white walked up to the microphone.   
  
"Ahem..Hello everyone. As you know I am Dr. Fox and I will be talking about London's history." He said, his feeble voice echoing all around. After that Draco found himself jotting down notes as quickly as possible. one page, then two, then three. He found himself tearing off a new page to write. His eyes were wide as he franticly tried to take all the information in. He glanced over at Hermione. She was sitting on the edge of her chair listening fascinated. Finally when he reached five pages he stop taking notes.  
'If I missed anything big, I can always ask Hermione.' he thought shrugging.   
After that he purely listened for his enjoyment, taking notes only when he absolutely had to.  
  
His watch beeped. 10:45. Nudging Hermione he pointed to his watch. She looked sad and reluctantly got up. They walked quickly and quietly out of the museum.  
  
Blinking in the bright sunlight, Hermione led the way to the other museum.  
  
"That was fun wasn't it??" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder how many facts that old coot has locked in his head." Draco laughed.  
  
Reaching the museum (which wasn't to far from the other one) they went inside and started looking around.   
  
Thirty minutes later they emerged.   
  
"That was really quick," Draco said sounding surprised. "but they did have some really good things." He finished shrugging.  
  
"Yeah, they did." Hermione said slowly. "Hey I'm kind of hungry. You want to stop someplace really quickly?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, I'm kind of hungry to. Where's a good place?" He asked.   
  
"Well.... I think there is a sandwich shop somewhere around here.." She said uncertain, looking around.  
  
"Fine, lets go." Draco said starting to walk.  
  
"Ahem.." Hermione cleared her throat loudly.   
  
Draco, spinning around, looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Well.. Its over there." Hermione pointed, giggling.  
  
"..Oh." He said embarrassed. Turning around he walked in the other direction, Hermione following, giggling every now and then.   
  
Reaching the sandwich shop they were surprised to see no line. Walking up to the counter they ordered and sat down.  
  
Soon a waitress was rushing up to them with two sandwiches. More and more people were starting to come in.  
  
"Wow, I guess this place gets really busy sometimes." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah." Draco responded with a mouthful of food.  
  
"Eww, that's disgusting, chew first, then talk." Hermione said revolted.   
  
"Well fine." Draco snapped. He still got mad when Hermione talked to him that way.  
  
Finishing their sandwiches they got up and left money.   
  
"Lets go shopping!" Said Hermione, excited.  
  
Draco looked at her strangely. She wasn't the girl who would want to go shopping, at least he didn't think. But Hermione did like those sort of things. She just didn't like saying so. Noticing Draco was looking at her strangely, she spoke up.  
  
"I think there is a mall somewhere over there." She said pointing.  
  
Draco stopped staring at her to look at where she was pointing.  
  
"How far do you think it is? We don't want to go too far." He asked.   
  
"Um.. I think that's one entrance right there." She said, pointing again.  
"Well then lets go." He said, taking off again.   
  
Hermione, rolling her eyes, walked after him.  
  
(ok, i've decided that i won't make my chapters so long, ill make them short but there will be more of them, so thats good. hope you liked this one. ttyl.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	5. Off to Oxford

(ok cool, i like it when my chapters are shorter, they make writing easier.)

Chapter 4

As they walked into the mall they saw that it wasn't going to be easy getting the stuff they wanted. The mall was so thoroughly packed with customers. As Hermione walked by she could see the clerks in the store frantically trying to keep up with all the people. Walking into a men's clothing store, Hermione looked at Draco.

"Here, this should be able to get you everything you want. Try and hurry it up, in about 30 minutes or so this will be even more packed." She said glancing and the people filing in the department store. 

"Ok." Draco responded as he walked up to a busy clerk.

"Excuse me." He said. "I was wondering if you could help me find some clothes." He finished looking around at the different clothes.

"Certainly, what kind of clothes are you looking for?" The clerk said expertly.

"Any kind, casual. I need six pairs of pants and six shirts." He said as if he owned a pile of gold(which he does).

Hermione smirked. She knew he wouldn't need all those clothes. He could just wash some, but she didn't interfere. If he wanted to spend his money, then he could. She watched as he got numerous shirts and pants and went into a dressing room. Ten minutes later he came out with a pile of pants and a pile of shirts, and one sweatshirt. He walked up to the counter and paid for his items. Walking over to Hermione, he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked curious.

"Oh, nothing, its just that I feel kind of weird buying all these muggle clothes, when I probably won't ever wear them again in my life." He said with a nice smile. "At least they weren't that expensive." He said with superiority. 

Hermione looked over his clothes. They were all nice and pretty expensive. 'Still when you have so much money like he does I guess it doesn't matter.' She thought.

"Ok so you got your clothes." Hermione said, not liking the silence between them.

"Yeah. Now we can go back to the Leaky Cauldron and go to Oxford." He said.

Hermione checked her watch, 11:30.

"What??? Its only 11:30!! We could like get through one museum in Oxford.!" She delightedly said.

"Oh great. How about we go to Oxford and stay home for once." He responded with the enthusiasm of a rock.

"Well fine. But if we finish one museum today that leaves two more, and two days, because they are large museums. But if we went to the smallest one today, finish it off, we could have an extra day in France!! Or if we went to one today got up really early tomorrow and headed out we could finish both of them. But that wouldn't work because the museums wouldn't be open that late and-" Hermione went on until Draco interrupted.

"Hermione calm down, lets take the museums slowly." He said a little annoyed that she was this obsessed with learning things she already knew.

Hermione caught the irritation in his voice and decided to stop talking. She would be able to straighten out the details later.

They arrived at Leaky Cauldron in silence. 

"I guess we should go and pack." He said over his back as he walked away.

"Yeah," Hermione said quietly.

Hermione walked up the stairs and ran into someone

"I'm sorry." She replied slightly dazed.

"Thats alright." The person replied. It was Tom. "Is there anything I can get you?" He asked.

"No I'm fine thanks." Hermione said with a smile.

Walking up the stairs she clutched her head, eager to get to the Advil that lay in her bag. She reached her room and opened it. Draco was packing his clothes and his other belongings.

"What took you so long?" He said, Hermione noted that the irritation in his voice was now gone.

"I ran into someone." Hermione said. "Literally..." She muttered.

"What?" He said not quite hearing,

"Oh nothing." She sighed walking over to her bag in search for her Advil. Finding the pills she got a glass of water and took two.

"What are those?" Draco asked noticing the pills.

"Pain killers. I have a headache." She replied simply.

"Oh." He said, he wasn't quite used to all the muggle items quite yet.

Hermione began to pack and in ten minutes their room was clean and they were ready to leave.

"Alright where's the fireplace in this place?" Draco said looking around.

"Well its obviously not in this room so lets go downstairs, return the key and ask the manager." She said a little amazed he hadn't realized that there wasn't a fireplace in the room by that time.

Draco followed her out of the door and down the stairs with his baggage. 'I knew there wasn't a fireplace in that room.' He thought.

Hermione returned the key and was shown to the fireplace, Draco right behind her.

"Ok let me check the name of the hotel." She said taking out a pad of paper from her bag.

"Ok looks like we are going to go to The Grand Hotel. Well that sounds luxurious. Lets go." She said stepping up to the fire place where a fire was currently burning. Throwing her floo powder into the flames they suddenly turned a bright green. Stepping in, Hermione immediately felt the strange feeling of the tickling, warm flames.

"The Grand Hotel!" She shouted, and was gone.

Hermione stepped out of a fireplace in a dimly lit room. Knowing that Draco would soon be coming she stepped out and brushed the soot off of her. In seconds Draco came and was covered in soot. 

'Wow, he looks funny' Hermione thought.

Draco must have realized that he was covered in soot, for his eyes got wide and he began frantically brushing the soot off of him.

"Ok." He said. "Lets get out of this room and check in." 

"Sounds good to me." Hermione muttered walking out into a courtyard. 

Hermione walked into the hotel and went up to the front counter.

"Um. Excuse me. We have a reservation. It should be under the name Hogwarts." She said smiling.

"Ah yes. Here you are. You are room 214. Here is your key. Will you be needing anything?" The clerk said very formally. 

"No thank you." Draco said.

"Yes, we're quite fine. If we need anything we will call." Hermione said.

"Excellent. Enjoy your night." The clerk said turning back to his computer.

Hermione took her bag and went to the elevator. Pressing floor number three they began to move upwards.

When they eventually found their room they settled in, and unpacked.

"I think that I'm going to go for a bit of shopping. I'll be back before it gets dark." Hermione stated, for she was still full of energy.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Draco said, slightly offended that she wasn't inviting him to come.

"Well, this hotel has a million things in it. Find something to do. There's probably a pool." She thought.

"Oh, then I guess I'll go swimming. Be back before it gets dark." He yelled at her retreating figure. Then he had realized what he said.

'Why do I care when she comes home?' He thought.

*

'Did he just say what I think he said?' Hermione thought as she walked out of the hotel. Shrugging, she headed down the street to where she saw a shopping mall. 

*

Back in the hotel Draco was reading. After a while he got bored and decided to go swim. Grabbing his bathing suit from his bag, he quickly changed and headed down to the pool.

*

Hermione was having a fun time on her own. She had found three really nice looking shirts, a pair of pants and a skirt. Then she saw an electronic store. Thinking she remembered that there had been a tv and vcr in their hotel room. 'Hmm.. Maybe we could watch a movie tonight?' She thought, walking over to the movie sections.

Hermione saw all of the great movies she loved but she couldn't pick one out.

'Hmm.. The Star Wars trilogy. And its on sale to.' She thought smugly. 

Walking over to the check out she paid for the movies and checked her time. '7:45??' She thought desperately. 'Its going to be dark in like 15 minutes!' Rushing out of the store she ran out of the mall and down the street while the sky darkened at every pace.

*

When Draco had done what had seemed like a thousand laps he had gone upstairs to shower off. Stepping out of the shower he changed into his pajamas and settled down in a chair to read his (Hermiones) book.

He had been so caught up in his book he hadn't noticed the time. Looking at his watch lazily he was surprised to see it was 7:55 already. He walked to the window and looked outside, it was dark.

'Where is she?? She was supposed to be home before dark.' He thought frustrated.

Something caught his eye a little ways down the street. A man was threatening a girl with a knife. She was backing up against the brick wall and the man was getting nearer and nearer. When the girl came into the light Draco, with a lurch of fear, realized it was Hermione!!

Dashing out of the hotel room he ran to the elevator.

* 

Hermione backed slowly away. This man had come from nowhere. And then there was the knife and he was advancing on her with a greedy lust in his eyes. As she reached the brick wall the man came slowly closer until he was about a foot from her. Closing her eyes she sank to the ground with a defeated cry. 

*

(hopefully i suceeded in making a cliff hanger. but then again you never know. hope you liked it!!! please review.) 


	6. authors note

Authors note: 

Ok i'm going away fro christmas so i won't be able to write for a bit. but ill be back in 9 days or so ill try to start writing again as soon as possible!!


	7. chapter 5

(ok, this took a loooong time. sorry for the wait.) Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
i'd like to thank my wonderful beta, schnitzel.   
Chapter 5  
Hermione sank to the ground, wishing she could disappear into the wall. She heard quick footsteps, very quick footsteps. Someone was running near by. And they were getting closer. She opened her eyes, Draco was running to her. The man heard the footsteps and turned around just as Draco's fist collided with the mans jaw. Tumbling to the ground he lay there, unconscious. Draco kicked the knife away and looked at Hermione.   
  
"Are you ok?" He asked, with a worried tone.   
  
Hermione said nothing. She sat there trembling, her shopping bags a little ways off. Then very suddenly she got up and ran to Draco and collapsed on him. Draco stood there as she held on to him tightly. He stumbled with her weight upon him and fell to the ground. Hermione continued to sob there for another 5 minutes. Draco put his arms around her, confused.   
  
'Ahh if only Father could see me now, holding a muggle-born.' he thought.  
  
Hermiones crying ceased and she looked up at Draco. As he looked down at her tear-stained face his stomach flipped. Without really knowing what he was doing he softly and sweetly kissed her on the lips. As they parted Draco saw Hermiones eyes wide with fright. Realizing what he had done he quickly stammered an apology.  
  
"Hermione...I....Uh.." Draco couldn't seem to get the apology out, but it made no difference, for Hermione had snatched up her shopping bags and sprinted towards the direction on the hotel.  
*  
'I can't believe he just did that' Hermione thought as she ran into the hotel, receiving many odd looks from people around her. "and I actually liked it!" She muttered out loud. She knew that nothing could ever happen between her and Draco, the comments she'd get from Harry and Ron! Not to mention they would be harassed all the time from everyone at Hogwarts. Hermione could just hear them now:  
  
"Why is there a Gryffindor and a Slytherin going out?"  
  
"Just for the sex, I guess."  
  
Hermione couldn't bear the thought.   
'What am I doing?' She thought as she went into the elevator. When she reached her room she went in and set her things down.   
'How about a nice calming movie?' Her thoughts raced through her head. 'Yes, that does sound good.' She smiled to herself as you popped in Start Wars: A New Hope.  
*  
'What were you thinking?' Draco's angry thoughts couldn't leave his head. 'First you had to go and kiss her, then you had to enjoy it and then, as if that's not enough, hopelessly fail in trying to apologize!'  
  
He kicked the brick wall, only to wince in pain.   
  
"Why do I like her? She's just a normal muggle born. Not different from any other people." His thoughts continued out loud, but as there was no one else in the dark alley, he didn't care.   
  
As he slowly made his way back to the hotel, he wondered what he was going to say to her.  
*  
There was a knock on the door. Hermione reluctantly got up to answer it. She knew who it was going to be. As she opened the door she braced herself. Before her stood Draco, looking extremely depressed. She gave him a weak smile, and waited for him to say something.  
  
"Hermione I want to apologize about my behavior just then, it was totally and completely unacceptable and I ask your forgiveness." Draco said formally. He was taught how to apologize properly, but he never thought he would have to.   
  
Hermione stood shocked.  
'Did I really just hear Draco Malfoy formally, meaningfully apologize? I can't believe it.' Her eyes were wide with shocked surprise.  
  
"Erm, Hermione?" Draco said, she hadn't said anything.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione jumped and blushed when she realized she had been staring.  
  
She moved out of the way to let him enter. Sitting down on the couch she continued watching her movie, somewhat dazed. As Draco sat down next to her she suddenly turned to face him.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" She asked in a shy voice. The movie was still on in the background.   
  
"I...umm...I'm not completely sure. I like you more than you think, I guess." Draco said, not finding the right words to word the sentence properly.  
  
"Oh..I see." Hermione said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.  
  
Draco however picked up on it and looked at her. Just as he was opening his mouth to say something Hermione returned his kiss, just as sweetly and softly as his had been. Their heads no more than 2 inches apart he whispered:  
  
"What was that for?" He sounded confused yet, pleasantly surprised.  
  
"For saving my life." Hermione said. "I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there and I don't want to know either."  
  
"You realize this will be hard to explain at school." He pointed out.  
  
"I don't care." Hermione responded, leaning in for another kiss.   
  
They didn't much watch the movie, with their series of kisses who would? They continued to kiss late in the night, each kiss sweeter than the last.  
  
******  
"Good morning." Draco said to a sleepy Hermione as he re-entered the hotel room with two hot cups of coffee.   
  
"mhhhhhmmm.." Hermione responded as she sipped hers.  
  
"Was that a 'good morning'?" he asked, sounding amused.  
  
"Yes." She smiled as she kissed him lightly.  
  
"I think we should talk about our relationship while we drink our coffee and then finish up our museums so we can go to France." Draco said in a responsible tone that surprised himself.  
  
"Well aren't we being grown up." Hermione laughed lightly.  
  
"I know, scary, isn't it?" He said as he led her to the couch.   
  
"Ok," He said, setting his cup of coffee down. "We need to decide where this is going to go. And if its going to last we need to think about the consequences....and the benefits." He quickly added noticing her uneasy stare.  
  
"I think that if this continues back at Hogwarts there might be consequences, I take that back, I know there will be consequences, but if it really means that much to us then we can handle them." Hermione said in a serious tone.  
  
"I agree. Although we could just carry on like this until our field trip ends and then put an end to it when we go back to hogwarts. Although if we can't bear not snogging together...I mean being together," He joked. "Then we could just get back together and deal with the consequences."  
  
"So then we're a couple then?" She questioned.  
  
"Hermione, I think after last night we are considered a couple, deal with it." He smiled, tossing the pillow at her.  
  
"Fine by me." She said kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going to go take a shower."  
  
"Can I come with?"  
  
"I think I can manage on my own thanks." She laughed.  
As she stepped into the shower her thoughts ran over the past events,  
'Draco Malfoy and I a couple? If someone would have told me this last year I would have told them to bugger off and not to joke about such things that can make a person vomit. However here it is. Draco and I, this must not reach Harry or Ron's ears.' She thought afraid of what would happen if it did. Although she couldn't help but feel guilty, she hardly ever kept secrets from her two best friends, but this would just have to be one of those times.  
***  
'Father must not know of this, whatever I do, I must not let him find out. I'll be banished from the family, dis-owned. Not that that would entirely be a bad thing.' Draco didn't like his father all that much, he lied and constantly hurt Narcissa. Lucius Malfoy was a dangerous man, but Draco had learned everything from his father and for that he was thankful, but he hated it when his father hurt his mother. He would leave home for days to let out his anger. He would always return to find his mother forgiving his father.  
  
'I'm still not going to let him find out.' He thought angrily.   
  
The water stopped, Hermione got out of the shower and dressed.   
  
'Two museums today,' She thought. 'and Draco' She giggled out loud.   
  
As she stepped out of the bathroom she saw Draco waiting.  
  
"You take long showers." He said.  
  
"I do not, that was only 20 minutes." She said.  
  
"I take 15, tops." He said grinning.   
  
"Well your also a guy" She compromised. "Girls take longer."   
  
"Sure.. well I'm going to take my shower, if there's any hot water left." He said under his breath while he shut the door.  
  
Shaking her head, Hermione sat on her bed.   
  
Ten minutes later Draco walked out of the bathroom and saw Hermione reading Little Women.   
  
She looked up and saw him and smiled.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked.  
  
"Yep, lets go." He said.  
  
They got their coats and locked the room. Then, walking arm in arm, walked out into the bright sunlight.   
  
"Ok, its that way." Hermione said, pointing.   
  
"right, then lets get going so that we can finish it." He said walking off quickly.  
  
"Hey wait up!" She yelled, running and catching up with him.   
  
They went to the smallest museum, and in 1 hour they had finished it.   
  
"That place had a lot of good facts." Hermione said, excited.  
  
"Yep, I have four pages of notes." He said, surprised.   
  
"Lets go to France." She said.  
  
He stopped and looked at her.  
  
"But we still have two museums." He said confused.   
  
"Well.. they never told us how long the presentation had to be. We have enough stuff for 15 minutes, and if it needs to be longer I'll just think of some more information." She said, a twinkle in her eye.  
"Sounds fine to me." He said, happy they didn't have to go to any museums.   
  
"Great! now lets eat, I'm hungry." She moaned.   
  
They stopped in the nearest cafe.   
  
"I'll have a turkey sandwich and a coffee." Draco ordered.  
  
"I'll have soup and a hot chocolate." Hermione decided upon.   
  
The waitress took their orders and disappeared in the back. Five minutes later she returned with their food.   
As soon as they were finished eating they returned to the hotel and packed everything. Taking out the floo powder Hermione threw it into the flame.  
  
"Let's go to Paris." She begged.  
  
"Fine with me." He laughed.  
  
Stepping into the flame with her stuff she shouted :  
  
"Paris!" loud and clearly.   
  
She was gone in a whoosh of green flames.   
  
Draco stepped into the flames and felt as they gently tickled him.  
  
"Paris!" He repeated. Feeling the whoosh coming he shut his eyes tightly.   
*  
Hermione had stepped out of the fireplace and brushed the soot off her, then stood, patiently waiting for Draco. Hearing something, she stepped back and Draco arrived 5 seconds later. He stepped out of the fireplace gracefully and brushed himself off.   
  
"Where are we?" He asked. He had been to Paris but normally he just apparated into a dark alley.   
  
"We're in a bar that connects the muggle world and the wizarding world, its just like the Leaky Cauldron in London." She said.   
  
"Where should we stay?" He asked.  
  
"I want to stay at the Eiffel tower." She said her eyes filled with excitement.   
  
"Is that possible?" Draco asked confused thinking he must had hit his head during the trip.  
  
"Yes, they have a hotel that's hidden from muggle eyes." She said.  
  
"Fine let's stay there then." He said.  
  
They walked out of the bar taking a mental note of where it was. And hailed a cab.   
As they arrived at the Eiffel tower they saw a elevator that no one was using.   
  
"That's surprising" Draco said.   
  
"Not really, its for witches and wizards who are staying at the hotel, we arrive right in the lobby, muggles would be suspicious if we went up the elevator with suitcases." She told him.  
  
"How do you know all this?" He asked curiously.   
  
"I read it." She said.  
  
"what else is new?" He muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that." Hermione grinned.   
  
They rode up into the lobby and checked into a room with a window view. As they walked in Hermione into a sharp breath. The window was huge, taking up an entire wall, and through it you could all of Paris, on that side.   
  
Hermione stared through the window and then turned with a gleam in her eyes and said:   
  
"Lets go shopping!!"   
  
*******  
( hey!!! so0o0o0o0 sorry it took so long. but here it is. enjoy) 


End file.
